Song fic series: Marry you
by Shurah
Summary: Oh how he loves her… but how can he make her fall for him with her freaking out every time he's in the vicinity. Nyotalia one shot. The third installment for the Song fic series.


**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied.

**Summary:** Oh how he loves her… but how can he make her fall for him with her freaking out every time he's in the vicinity. Nyotalia one shot. The third installment for the Song fic series.

**Marry you**

* * *

Marishka Braginski thinks she's insane.

How could she not think of it? If agreeing to his brother's lunch invitation is an indication of her deluded sanity.

She had agreed… AGREED! And now they are sitting opposite in her favorite restaurant, Nikolai even allowed her to bring her shovel just for assurance.

"So… um… h-how's it going in y-your place, da?" she asked, Nikolai didn't answer he just sit there and stare at her which unnerved her greatly.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

He's wondering when and where did this obsession on her started and why was he hell bent on making her his. It's simple really; he loves her oh so much that it borders on obsession. Creepy isn't it?

_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know__Oh, come on girl__  
__Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron__ a__nd it's on, girl_

He would do anything for his sister to acknowledge his feelings and if ever anyone would go against his wishes he/ she would surely become his instant pin cushion and nope just to let you know he wasn't jealous… he's just protecting what was rightfully his.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby__I think I wanna marry you__  
__Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

He has everything ready from the venue, entourage, list of guest, the rings heck… even the wedding gown his sister would wear, he has it all planned and ready all he needs is the acceptance from his sister.

_I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing like_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl__  
__If we wake up and you_

_Wanna break up, that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you__It was fun, girl_

How if you asked did he prepare such tedious deed when he's the only one who wants this? Well, let's just say that the Baltics are exhausted after this and up to the point some of them would hypervilate every time the word 'wedding' is mentioned.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby__I think I wanna marry you__  
__Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby__I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do__Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby__  
__Just say I do__Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

"I want to tell you something, I hope you don't mind" Nikolai finally asked after a long period of just quietly eating, drinking, sitting and staring.

"Oh… s-sure, what is it, da?" she answered getting suspicious but decided to permit her brother to ask. Then suddenly Nikolai reached out his hand to grasp hers and stares into her eyes.

"Sister… marry me!"

And without a second thought she bolted out of her seat, out of the shop and run for the sake of her chastity and sanity all the while screaming.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" while Nikolai creepily chuckled rape face on, left a couple of bills on the table and skipped after his sister mentally chanting.

"_Marry me… marry… marry… marry me_!"


End file.
